dreamy_trinity_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra!
''Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 2nd installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. The series replaces Past to Future Pretty Cure! in its official timeslot. The series centers around 5 girls fighting over for the 4 seasons and nature. The main themes for this season is the 4 seasons, nature, flowers, and music. There are 50 total episodes. Plot Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! Episodes Konichiwa! I am Samizu Asami, a first year student in Furorekorasu Academy. I am set to become a florist and an artist in my future in the town in Florence Floral Town. But, what I don't know that I would get a job that will that will cost the whole world. There are 4 leaders of the world. Each representing a season of the world. They were taking care of their seasons until an evil started to destroy the seasons of the world to expand his kingdom. The leaders tried to stop him with an item called the Chorus Jewel, but since his powers were too strong, the jewel broke into 8 pieces scattering around the world. The leaders died in the process, creating 4 jewels that scattered as well. I soon meet up with a fairy named Bamboo who I meet when I was saved by a women, trapped inside a jewel I found. Bamboo knew I was the next pretty cure, which I was confused about. When I went to a park with my mom and dad, some man named Opium used a weird jewel and created a monster called a Black Hana, with a girl I met trapped within it. Soon enough, the Cherry Blossoms that got destroyed by the monster. With my determination to safe both that girl and the Cherry Blossoms, I became the pretty cure of spring, Cure May. I soon defeat it and safe the girls and the destroyed Cherry Blossoms, and some others too. I now know that I have to find girls that can join me in battling to fight for the seasons and the people of the world so the villain King Shrivel, doesn't get what he wants. GO! GO! Sing your lovely tune! Characters 'Pretty Cure' : She is very timid, selfless, and alarmed. She hates being the center of attention, but loves to be a trustworthy friend. She loves to study and draw anime characters. She gets scared sometimes, but won't stop fighting for good, unless she isn't hesitating of who she is against. She transforms into the pretty cure of spring, . Her theme color is pink and she represents the eighth note. She is also the predecessor of the Spring leader, Floret Harmony. : She is very loud, a proud girl, and is quick-witted. She loves to go shopping, go to the salon, and especially loves sports. She loves to go see her older brother play football(soccer) games. But she doesn't get to play sports because of her guardian that she lives with. She transforms into the pretty cure of summer, . Her theme color is red and she represents the quarter note. She is also the predecessor of the Summer leader, Floret Beat. : She is a scared, innocent, and self-protective girl. She is a good cook and baker, wanting a job in the career. She works more on her cooking than fighting, studying, or other things. She loves the fall because of the pretty colors, and nice scenery outside. She transforms into the pretty cure of fall, . Her theme color is yellow and she represents the eighth rest. She is also the predecessor of the Fall leader, Floret Tune. : She is a very emotionless, tidy, and intelligent girl. She has straight A's, and loves to read. She is very scary towards a lot of people because of her personality, but that is not what she is. She has a kind heart, but never likes to show her true nature. She is also very protective when fighting. She transforms into the pretty cure of winter, . Her theme color is blue and she represents the quarter rest. She is also the predecessor of the Winter leader, Floret Symphony. : She is very joyful, crazy, and friendly. She is very popular in school, and is as smart as Yuki. She tries to act like a lady, but can't act like one. She controls the weather, the environment, and is soon to become the next mother nature. She transforms into the pretty cure of nature, . Her theme color is green and she represents the Tremble Clef. She is also the predecessor of the one and only, Mother Nature. 'Mascots' : She is a Panda-like fairy, and is the partner for Cures, May and Sun. She is a bit stubborn and hates when the cures or the fairies boss her around. She loves to try new things and she is a dare devil. : He is a duckling-like fairy, and is partner for Cures, Harvest and Flake. He is very young, but gets into a lot of trouble since of his age. He get confused half the time, and gets easily frustrated at something. He is also very fragile, being scared a lot. : He is a cat-like fairy, and is partner to Masterpiece. He is very intelligent, and selfless. He boss the fairies a lot, just saying that he is their mentor. He knows how to be a human, which helps him take good care of the cures when something happens. 'Villains' : He is the main villain of the series. His big plan is to destroy the cures and find the Chorus Jewel that tried to destroy and seal his power of destroying the environment. His goal of destroying the environment is to expand the kingdom that he has had since of his family passing. : He is the first and main henchmen for Shrivel. He is very dark-minded and gets easily frustrated when people get in his way. He is also very quick-minded, so he would say anything without having any proof or reason. Though being quick-minded, he hates Sun a lot. Since of the two being very quick at something, it causes both to get frustrated of attacking each other. He appears in episode 1, and gets purified by Sun. : He is the second henchmen of Shrivel. He is very flirty and kind, even though he is very mad and crazy when he is alone, by himself. He is in love with Kaede because of her beauty for both normal and cure form. Though with that said, she doesn't love him in return, which is what drives him crazy at times. He appears in episode 1, and is purified by Harvest. : She is the third henchmen of Shrivel. She was once friends with Floret Symphony until she got jealous of her being the leader of the winter. She is brainwashed to be gloomy and sad all the time, which makes her angry a lot too. She hates Yuki because of her being similar to Symphony, and was chosen to be the predecessor of winter as well than her. She appears in episode 1, and gets purified by Flake. : She is the fourth henchmen of Shrivel. She was Etsuko's best friend until she was brainwashed without her choosing a side. She is very mysterious and quiet to people she meets, making her a little scary to people. She is also very powerful, and is in order to quickly destroy a season because of her power. She doesn't appear until episode 10, and gets purified by Floret Masterpiece. 'Supporting Characters' : She is Etsuko's mother, and she is her mentor. She is very mysterious, that people rumor that she is not a good person. Etsuko thanks the same way, because of never seeing her mother's true nature. But, Mother Earth has a kind heart that she can't show though emotions, because of having a very big job. or sometimes known as : He is Etsuko's father and husband to Mother Earth. He is called Father Earth because of his wife. He is very joyful, and friendly to all people. He loves his family, but takes care of Etsuko more then Mother Earth, since they never see her much. : She is the ghost of Floret Harmony, and is May's mentor. She was always called the beauty of the world, since she'd loved to keep her season as beautiful as she can. : She is the ghost of Floret Beat, and is Sun's mentor. She loved to play with the birds, bugs, and wind. She loved playing, but knew she had to take care of her season. : She is the ghost of Floral Tune, and is Harvest's mentor. She was a very tidy girl, keeping her season beautiful. She was jealous a bit of Harmony, because of being called the beauty of the world. : She is the ghost of Floret Symphony, and is Flake's mentor. She was called the snow queen, because of being a little stubborn when protecting her season. or known as : He is friends with the Samizu family, and is the chef and manager at Akira's Asameshi Café. His wife is Yonki Rosa, and is the father of 6 children. He shows the girls how to work on proper techniques on how to be perfect role models for children in the future of cooking or other dreams. He wants to pursue his dream of helping his kids run the café, and be the next Hideo, Asami's 10th great uncle, with her being the next Akira, his 10th great grandfather. * : He is Asami's father. * : She is Asami's mother. * : She is Asami's baby sister. * : He is Natsumi's big brother. * : She is Natsumi's guardian. * : She is Kaede's mother. * : He is Kaede's father. * : He is Yuki's father. * or known as : She is friends with the Samizu family, and is Daichi's wife. She is Hispanic with quite the knowledge of many different cultures and languages, mainly one being Spanish. 'Movie Exclusive Characters' : She is the future leader of spring in the movie. She is very calm, gentle, and polite. : She is the future leader of summer in the movie. She is very crazy, joyful, sporty. : She is the future leader of fall in the movie. She is very innocent, timid, and sheepish. : She is the future leader of winter in the movie. She is very emotionless, tidy, polite. Items *'Pink Hymn': May's transformation item. *'Red Hymn': Sun's transformation item. *'Yellow Hymn': Harvest's transformation item. *'Blue Hymn': Flake's transformation item. *'Nature Hymn': Masterpiece's transformation item. *'Chorus Jewel': The 1st upgrade for the Pretty Cure. *'Nature's Song Book': The 2nd upgrade for the Pretty Cure. *'Spring Tone Wand': May's Weapon. *'Summer Tone Scythe': Sun's Weapon. *'Fall Tone Harp': Harvest's Weapon. *'Winter Tone Staff': Flake's Weapon. *'Earth Nature Katana': Masterpiece's Weapon. Locations : The main location for the Pretty Cure. : The main School where the Pretty Cure Transfers. : The secondary location where Chef Daichi works, and where the cures meet. : Floret Harmony's homeland. : Floret Beat's homeland. : Floret Tune's homeland. : Floret Symphony's homeland. : A space shuttle where Etsuko lives, and is the lair of the Pretty Cure. Movies : The first and only movie of the series. The cures were having a good time going shopping and play together, until they were sent to the space shuttle for something really important. They were sent to the future after the fight and figure out that the evil they were supposed to defeat, stayed alive though the whole fight. The cures have to save the world with the power of the new leaders of the seasons. Merchandise Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! Merchandise Gallery Trivia * Season Pretty Cure Floret Orchestra! is the third series to have a non-cure preceding Shiny Luminous from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, and Milky Rose from Yes! Pretty Cure Go Go!